It's In Your Reflection
by Noncomment
Summary: Wufei goes shopping for a Christmas gift but doesn't know what to get Zechs, What do you get a rich man that he doesn't have already? Christmas ficlett. 6x5


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

x_x

**It's In Your Reflection. **

The snow fell lightly cascading the side walk, Wufei looked at his reflection and brushed some snow that littered his grey sleeve. He then looked directly in the window at the object that caught his attention. It was an antique stopwatch, glittering with gold and engraved with a train. It was beautiful, and it would have been a perfect gift…If Zechs didn't already own one just like it.

So what am I doing here?

"Nice watch eh sir."

Wufei turned to see an old man standing beside him and nodded in response.

"Dats an odd watch for a lady though," the man said raising his hat, his face wrinkling with a grin.

Wufei shot a quick glance at the man in the reflection of the window narrowing his eyes questioningly.

"Yeah...but I don't think it's the right gift."

"Eh?" The old man asked. "And what present is the right one?"

Wufei open his mouth and sucked in a breath, frowning his brow in a tint of confusion.

"I…I don't know" What could I give him that he doesn't own already?

"Have asked the lad?"

Wufei turned to look down at the old man tilting his head a little in thought.

x_x

_Wufei closed the mirror cabinet and saw Zechs walking in the washroom in the reflection. _

_He took the tooth brush out of his mouth and spat in the sink glancing up at him as he rinsed out his mouth._

_This is a better time then any. _

"_So…" Wufei sighed as he grabbed a brush and started to stroke his jet black hair. "What would you like for Christmas." He hated to ask, he found it embarrassing, but he had been thinking about it for over a month now and he was now at loss. _

"_Hmm…I donno surprise me," Zechs mumbled as he started to gather his long platinum hair together. _

_Wufei looked over in annoyance. "I'm not good at surprises, can't you just give me a clue." _

"_Aww you're no fun," Zechs responded with a grin as he picked up a hair band off the counter and started to tie his hair back. _

"_What's not fun is trying to find a gift" Wufei grumbled, "So what will it be? A brief case?"_

"_Bought one last week." _

"_A watch?" _

"_I have enough of those." _

_Wufei sighed heavily. "A…."_

_Zechs pulled on his hair band tightly and grimaced when he heard it snap. "A new hair band maybe, I think we're all out."_

"_Zechs I'm serious," Wufei protested annoyed, setting the brush down. _

"_Well I donno I can pretty much get anything I want"_

_Irritated, Wufei growled and started to leave the washroom, "You think I don't already know that?" _

_Zechs sighed with an apologetic smile, grabbed Wufei before he could leave and pulled him in front of him, enfolding him in his arms. _

"_There is only one thing I want for Christmas" Zechs said as he pressed his cheek to Wufei's head rocking their bodies back and forth. _

"_What is it?" _

"_It's… something only you can give me, and you can find it by looking __**at**__ any window in the city" Zechs said with a playful smirk. _

"_So…a new window?" Wufei asked questionably raising his eyebrows. _

_Zechs chuckled turning and kissed Wufei first on the head and then tilting his head back and planting a kiss on his lips. _

"_Just keep looking" he said moving from behind Wufei grabbing the brush from off the counter existing the washroom, "You'll find it." _

_Wufei looked back the mirror mulling over what Zechs said in his mind. _

"_Something only… I can give?" _

x_x

"He said it's only something I can give him… and to keep looking at windows," Wufei finished absently looking up into the snow filled sky.

"Keep looking son," He heard the old man grin. "You'll find it"

Wufei was about to respond but when he looked beside him the old man was gone.

Werid. Wufei thought.

He felt a lose strand of hair escape his ponytail, he went to go push the strained behind his ear and caught his movement in window.

Wufei stared at the window, blinked, and then let a knowledgeable grin spread on his lips.

"Merry Christmas Zechs."

x_x

P.S Merry Christmas everyone ^.^

-Noncomment


End file.
